Big Incredible Heroes
by Fandom247
Summary: Violet has grown up in the past four years and is off to college, at none other than the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. What will happen when she inevitably crosses paths with the characters of Big Hero 6? Note: will contain minor character changes including powers and backstories. takes place a year after Big Hero 6.


The past few years had past in a blur for Violet. She had been so busy fighting crime with her family and balancing her highschool and social life, that she had barley had time to consider college. But, of course, life, and in extension, time, did not stop because you had to same your town a million times over. Which meant college application. Violet was hesitant at first. She did, of course, have a duty to her city. A little part of her didn't know if she could just get up and leave. Over the years her powers had grown even more, and she had learned to establish her self as her own hero apart from her family. Violet didn't even know where to start applying. Should she stay close? At first Violet had tried to back out of college, at least take a year off. But her parents were adamant about her getting a legitimate degree. So she applied to several colleges, far and wide. On a whim she had even applied to "The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology"- an extremely prestigious school primarily reserved for geniuses and rich kids. Of course, Violet had no idea that she'd actually get in. She didn't believe it at first, and when she finally accepted that she legimatley was accepted, she wasn't even sure if she could go. Further research into the institute revealed only increaing amounts of money- not to even mention the fact that it was nearly two thousand miles away in California. Unbeknownst to Violet at the time, her parents had an in with one of the college's board members, a man known by the name of Stan Lee. Stan offered them a discounted fee, as well as offering up his rather large manor to her, using his position to bypass the 'freshmen must stay in the dorms' rule. now, with her parent's car pulling up to the Lee manor, Violet very much wished that she could simply tell her mom to turn around and take her back to Metroville. Back to Dash and Jack-Jack and Dad. Back to the safety of familiarity. But Violet knew that this was an incredible opportunity, and she simply couldn't pass it up.

"We're here." her mom said solemnly, turning to face her. Violet knew they were both dangerously close to tears, and she was eternally thankful when two men appeared. Her mom and her both unbuckled their seat belts, and climbed out to greet the men.

"Helen!" Stan greeted, embracing her mother in a hug.

"Stan, I can not thank you enough for this." Violet's mom started, pulling out of the man's embrace.

"of course, anything for an old friend." Me.Lee dismissed, turning to Violet, who was still hovering besides the car, as if she was ready to get back in it and drive all the way back to Metroville. "And you must be Violet. this is our butler, Heathcliff. He'll help you take your stuff inside and find a room. My son, Fred, is inside as well. He can show you around the campus in the morning, if you'd like." Violet turned to the man in the suit, who she assumed to be Heathcliff, as her mother continued to chat with Mr.Lee. Figuring that if she did nothing, Violet would just end up standing there all night, she turned to the car and opened the trunk and passenger doors, revealing several boxes, filled with an assortment of items. Violet quickly grabbed the box containing her most important stuff and waited for Heathcliff to follow suite, before following him inside the manor. Violet hadn't been able to register much from the outside of the mansion, but on the inside... lets just say that for a girl who had always lived in a small town where nobody made much money, it looked like a castle. The ceiling was high and imposing, the floors a shining marble. Heathcliff was walking towards stairs, which didn't look any less regal. Violet hurried to catch up, while trying to take in the entirety of the castle-mansion. As Violet reached the second floor, her feeling of awe did nothing close to secede. She followed Heathcliff through an array of hallways, filled with regal paintings and even a few chandeliers, before finally arriving upon thier destination. Heathcliff opened the door revealing a much too nice room.

The room was a perfect balance between modern and regal, much nicer than what Violet was accustomed to. In the center of her room, was a bed, with the kind with a canopy that Violet had dreamed of as a little girl. On the right wall a bookshelf was featured, half the space taken up by books the other half empty and waiting to be put to Violet's use. The bookshelf took up the majority of the wall, save for a door that led to who knows where. On the right wall, a cluster of couches surrounded a flat screen tv that was much too nice for Violet. Violet's eyes finished thier sweep of the room by cataloging three more doors, one on the left wall and two on the back wall.

"Heathcliff are you sure this is my room?" Violeta asked, turning around only to find that Heathcliff had abandoned his box by the door and presumably gone back for more. Quickly following suite, Violet put her box on the floor and hurried out of her room to assist Heathcliff. A few minutes and multiple turns later, Violet officially declared herself lost. She considered calling her Mom, but dismissed the idea, as she didn't want to look stupid. Violets mind turned, looking for a solution, and her feet turned with her. Too lost in thoughts to pay attention in her surroundings, Violet turned a corner and bumped into someone, just as her mind landed on a sulotion.

"Sorry." Violet immediately apologized, taking a step back. Only then did she truly look at the person she had just collided with. It was a boy of average height with long blond hair and a long face almost to match.

"No worries," The boy waved his hand in the air, dismissing Violet's apology."Violet, right?"

"Uh, Yeah" the boy extended his hand and Violet cautiously took it.

"I'm Freddy, by the way. Stan is my dad." The boy-Freddy- leaned against the wall perfectly casually, making no move to leave. "What are you doing all the way in the northeast corner?"

"I got a little lost on my way back outside." Violet answered truthfully.

"oh, yeah I get lost all the time too," Freddy stood up straight now, "but I can show you the way back out."

"oh, thanks." Freddy took off, with Violet in tow. Unlike Heathcliff, Freddy's stride was short and relaxed and he took his time perusing through the halls, every so often stopping, doing a full 360 and taking off in a completely different way. A good fifteen minutes later, they arrived back out side.

"Violet," Violet's mom was the first to notice them "I was so worried."

"sorry mom, I just got a little lost" Violet started towards the car, noticing that Heathcliff had already taken the majority of the boxes up.

"And you must be Freddy." Violet's mom turned her attention to the boy who was trying to hide by the shadows of the doorway. "I'm Mrs.Parr, but you can call me Helen." Violet and freddy's eyes locked for a second, long enough for Freddy to mouth 'help'. Violet could barely help but stifle a laugh. She knew her mother very well, which allowed her to take pity on poor Freddy.

"Ive got to bring this back to my room." Violet noted, lifting her box up, so her mom understood what she was talking about, "Freddy, would you mind showing me the way."

"Of course." Freddy let out a rather visible sigh of relief. Violet's mom let them go, already having turned back to Mr.Lee.

"Thank you sooooo much." Freddy turned to Violet, already heading to the stairs. "You know, you're a lot nicer than all my other friends. They probably would've just left me there to suffer. No, scratch that, they would've stayed to watch. Well, maybe not Honey Lemon, but still. Out of all of them, I think GoGo is the meanest, and the scariest. Hiro kinda scares me too some times..." Freddy continued babbling, but Violet was no longer listening. In her mind, she was all the way back in Metroville, fast asleep in her bed. She stayed there even as Freddy and her reached Violet's room, and even as Violet said her painstaking goodbye to her mother. As she wandered back to her room, Jack-Jack woke up from a nightmare and came to Violet's room to cuddle. And as Violet opened up the mysterious doors in her room to reveal a bathroom, closet, office and some sort of weird personal gym, Dash came in and joined them, after being woken up by Jack-Jack's fuss. Even as Violet got ready for bed, she felt her brothers with her. As she slipped into a t-shirt and pajama pants, her parents stood in the doorway, observing the peaceful siblings, curled up in a bed meant for one. And as Violet climbed into a bed that could fit the entire family, she could've sworn that she actually saw her parents standing in the doorway, smiling.


End file.
